hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Inn Trouble
|Season = 1 |Antagonist = |Setting = |In-Universe Date = Year -10 |Production # = |Filming Dates = |Original Air-Date = |Written By = |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = |Order in Series = 7 of 50 |Order in Season = 7 of 50 |Order in Franchise= 164 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "Teacher's Pests" |Next Episode in Series = "Keeping Up with the Jasons" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Teacher's Pests" |Next Episode in Franchise = "Keeping Up with the Jasons" |title cap image = }} Summary When Artemis asks for Kora's help in locating a stolen offering from her temple, Kora asks Hercules to watch the Inn for her, because she is expecting a food delivery. Hercules, Iolaus, and Jason man the Inn and have fun. Jason is the cook, but he can only cook chicken salad. Iolaus and Hercules are waiters. Lilith dances as a band plays. The inn is busy. Discord and Strife drop in, and decide to wreck havoc. They are the ones who stole the offering of food from Artemis' temple, and decide to leave it outside the inn. The boys find the food outside and assume it's the delivery Kora was expecting and bring it in. Discord sends Strife on a mission to round up the Satyrs and have them come to the Inn to eat. The Satyrs arrive. The boys begin serving Artemis's food, when Hercules finally realizes that the food is quality enough to be given as an offering. At that moment Artemis appears and confirms it's hers; she warns Hercules and Iolaus that if any of the food is eaten or bruised, they will die. The boys try to round up all the food before any of it can be eaten and a fight breaks out. While gathering up the food, Hercules sees Discord and Strife. "Discord and Strife. Figures" he says. But, against all the odds, they manage to round up all the food. Outside, Strife and Discord are arguing. Strife has all the money the boys made. Discord is ranting about what a perfect plan it was. Strife tries to signal her to shut up. But she doesn't listen. Strife drops the money bag. Discord turns around and sees Artemis. Artemis now knows it was Discord & Strife that stole the food. The two of them vanish. Inside, the guys look at the mess they made of Kora's place. Then Artemis appears. Hercules says all the food is there, and that it wasn't them that took it. Artemis says she knows and gives them a reward for returning her offering. They approach the table where Artemis left the reward covered with a "towel". Iolaus is anxious to unveil it, when Jason mentions that it about the size of Strife's head. Hercules nervously uncovers it, revealing... a watermelon. They laugh, and set about cleaning the place up. The next day, Kora returns. Hercules tells her everything that happened, and shows her the melon. She offers them a free breakfast as a thank you – in the form of the melon. Although the boys feel shortchanged, Kora cuts into the melon and reveals that it's a "money melon" – filled with dinars. Background Information *This episode marks the first appearance of the goddess Artemis in the series, though she only appears silhouetted by brilliant light. **This is her second appearance in the franchise. Her first was in "The Apple", where she appeared in the flesh. *Hercules is surprised that Kora should be called in to help Artemis, and Kora cryptically says she owes the goddess a favor. The truth about their connection will not be revealed until "Golden Bow". Links and References *Ryan Gosling as Hercules *Dean O'Gorman as Iolaus Guest Stars * Chris Conrad as Jason * Angela Dotchin as Kora * Rhonda McHardy as Artemis * Meighan Desmond as Discord * Joel Tobeck as Strife * Terry Batchelor as Soldier #2 References * Kora's Inn * Delos * Satyr * Centaur de:Randale im Gasthaus Category:YH episodes Category:Young Hercules (movie) images